


We Were Born to Run

by mformello



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Necromancy, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mformello/pseuds/mformello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was on the run.  Things weren’t easy anymore.  Hydra, the terrorist organization, was going to find me.  There was no end to their means to obtain my power that they so desperately wanted to control.  I can’t fight them on my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were Born to Run

**Author's Note:**

> This has been such a long time coming trying to write this and I have so much in store! Sorry if this part is slow. Please give me feed back on this and I hope you like it!

I was on the run.  It seemed as if I was always on the run, but it had not always been like this.  There was a time, a distant memory, where I didn’t have a care in the world. It was only a few months ago, but it felt like another life time. 

 

Things weren’t easy anymore.  Hydra, the terrorist organization, was going to find me.  There was no end to their means to obtain my power that they so desperately wanted to control.  I can’t fight them on my own.

 

*

 

It was well known that the Avengers were off taking down Hydra after all the secret documents had been leaked onto the internet.  It was also well known that Tony Stark was hosting a charity event which all the Avengers were attending.  The charity allowed veterans in for free while others had to put in a substantial donation to get in. 

 

Those who couldn’t afford to get in waited outside hoping to see a glimpse of any one of the Avengers and get a picture or an autograph. Paparazzi was also waiting outside for the Avengers.  Tony Stark had everything taken care of.  Body guards kept the paparazzi from getting too wild and made sure fans were safe. 

 

It wouldn’t be surprising if the Avengers greeted fans after the charity banquet was over.  Hydra could be near, but they didn’t have a solid lead on my whereabouts yet and with this crowd I doubted they could pick me out.  Plus, would Hydra really go out of their way to attack the Avengers? 

 

I was directly in front of the barricades.  I was desperate and homeless so sitting all day in front of a barricade to have a prime spot wasn’t a problem.  I wasn’t the only one who had this idea.  A few others sat with me waiting for their chance to see their heroes up close. It made time pass faster having people to small talk with.

 

The sun was gone and from the looks of it the party was in full swing in the Stark Tower.  It was time.

 

The security men stood tall and brooding like Secret Service with serious faces and their hands clasped in front of them.  I looked at the man closest to me. 

 

“Sir!” I waved to get his attention. He came over without a second thought. “My grandpa is at the charity event. Please can you let me through?” I gave the best puppy dog eyes I could manage and focused all my energy on wanting to go to the charity event.

 

He looked me up and down before nodding.  I climbed over the barricade with some help from the security guard.  A few of the other security guards gave a questioning look but he put a hand up to signal it was alright. I walked with the guard’s hand lightly touching my back as to guide me inside the grand building and to the elevator.  The security guard pressed the button to the floor the banquet was on. 

 

The modern building was furbished with chrome elevator walls.  I couldn’t help but look at myself and my clothes that would probably look out of place for a charity event.  The only good clothes I had were the ones I ran away in; a part of black jeans and a blouse that I tucked in to look a little more formal.  My greasy blonde hair was combed back into a pony tail to hide the fact I hadn’t showered in a while.  Let’s just hope no one stands too close.

 

The elevator came to a stop making giving me the feeling as if my stomach had moved up then back into its rightful place. I felt sick.  Was it nerves from having to talk to Steve a.k.a. Captain America or had I drained too much energy manipulating the security guard?

 

The doors opened revealing the charity banquet.  I was definitely out of place.  All the women wore cocktail dresses and the men wore slacks and a button up dress shirt, while some veterans wore military uniforms.

 

Another security guard stood by the elevator door. He turned to us with a serious look.  The security was making me feel uneasy.  I didn’t have enough energy left to manipulate others into letting me into the event.  I took a deep breath pushing back the feeling in my stomach.

 

“Her grandpa is one of the veterans.” The security guard stated.

 

“I’ll make sure she finds him.”

 

“Thank you so much! I’m sorry I couldn’t make it with him.” I apologize. _Where is my Oscar?_

 

The elevator doors close behind me. I scan the room seeing all the Avengers have spread out.  Thor and Steve where with a veteran drinking what looked like alcohol.  Tony was making his rounds with everyone probably thanking them for coming. Clint and Natasha were at the bar talking with a few other people. Bruce was by the glass window looking out to the city chatting with a few people as well. 

 

“Do you see your grandfather anywhere?” the man asks me.  He stands tall looking down at me.  The feeling in my stomach becomes more apparent.

 

I scan the room once more.

 

My eyes light up.   “I do!” I smile back at the security guard. “Would you excuse me, I really want to see my grandpa.”

 

He nods.

 

I rush down the stairs to the main floor.  “Grandpa!” I smile speed walking to the veteran talking with Steve and Thor.

 

The elderly man smiles back at me waving his hands up in the air.  Steve grabs the cup out of the man’s hand before he spills it everywhere.  I wrap my arms around the old man and he wraps his frail arms around me.  The sad fact occurs to me that he might have thought he forgot his own granddaughter.  He pulls back a smile still on his face.

 

“Can you believe who I’m with?” He laughs gesturing to Steve and Thor.

 

“I hope he hasn’t caused too much trouble.” I joke. 

 

I hold my hand out introducing myself. “I’m Kimi.” I smile taking Steve’s hand, then Thor’s. “I know who you two are.”

 

“He hasn’t caused too much trouble.” Steve smiles.

 

“He does want to try some hard liquor from Asgard though.” Thor adds lifting his hand to show the flask he’s holding.

 

“How strong can it be?” Steve and Thor give each other a concerned glance. “I’m sure a little won’t hurt.”

 

“That’s my girl!” my grandpa cheers.

 

Steve sighs.

 

“Alright!” Thor gives a laugh. He pours a little of the liquor into the cup Steve is still holding.  He hands it back to my grandpa. He doesn’t waste any time chugging the drink down tilting his head back.  He stands back up straight but gets dizzy. I grab his arm and Steve grabs the other to stable him.

 

“Is he going to be okay?” I look at Thor worried. 

 

“He’ll have a major hangover, but he should be fine.” He comforts.

 

“Want to help me get him into that seat?” I nod over to the white furbished chairs in the seating area.

 

We manage to get him into a chair.  He was passed out probably sleeping off the hard Asgardian liquid. 

 

I spent the rest of the party mingling with Steve and Thor along with other people at the event until the party was coming to a close.  I wondered off to wait for a nurse to come get “my grandpa” making sure he went back to where he lived safely. A few people, most likely donators, were lingering by the elevator, some peopling hanging over others too drunk to stand on their own.

 

My nerve begin to act up again.  My body shook and the feeling in my stomach gnawed at me. At the bar Steve and the rest of Avengers were having drinks and mingling.

 

“Steve?” I asked quietly.  Natasha gave him a sly smile when he turned back to the group to excuse himself.

 

“Kimi, right?” He asked walking with me.  I walked aimlessly just trying to get away from anyone who could overhear the conversation.

 

“Yes.” I smile assuring him of my name.  My heart begins to race faster.  I felt weak once again but not from using my powers.  “I need your help.” I state urgently.

 

“What’s wrong?” Steve stops his pace furrowing his eyebrows.

 

I turn to face him.  “I’m scared.  I think Hydra is after me.” I whisper.

 

“You think?” He eyes me.

 

“I had a vision. They were experimenting on me.” I explain, my voice cracks as I talk. 

 

“Do they always come true though?”

 

“The future is always changing, but somehow they’re going to find me. They want to control my powers. Please help me.”  My words come out fast.

 

Steve runs a hand through his golden blonde hair looking down at the floor as he does this. He sighs once again before turning back to look at the rest of the Avengers who are still by the bar talking and drinking merrily.

 

“Why don’t we talk about this somewhere else?” Steve suggests. “I’m going to tell them that I’m walking you home.”

 

“Thank you.” I breathe.

 

Steve walks towards his friends. I follow behind him.

 

“I’m going to walk Kimi home.” Steve tells them.

 

There are smirks and ooh’s that go around the group.

 

“Have a good night, Kimi!” Tony yells as we make our way to the elevator.

 

Steve waves him off. “Sorry about him.”

 

“So where are we going?” I ask curiously.

 

“I was planning on walking you home as we talked more about your vision and other powers.”

 

“I don’t think you want to see my place.”  

 

“It can’t be that bad. You should have seen my apartment back in the 40’s.” Steve jokes lightly.

 

I laugh politely at this. “For being over ninety, you aged well.” I tease.

 

“Guess I’m just lucky.” He jokes but his voice came off sadder than he probably intended. “You look a little young to have your own place. How old are you?”

 

“I’m eighteen.” I turn away hoping my feelings would go away, but my chest tightens more.

 

“Your parents don’t know you’re here do they?” Steve asks concerned.

 

I look back at Steve whose face shows the concern he has for me. An eighteen year old standing in front of him with Hydra hunting her down.

 

“They can’t worry about someone they don’t remember.  I’m on the run I can have anyone getting hurt in the process.” I explain.  My eyes start to water up and I’m sure my cheek are turning red, but I need to be strong. I hold back my emotions and take a deep breathe to calm myself. “So you wanted to know my powers, right?” I change the subject.

 

“So there is more?” He questions letting the pervious subject go.  We’re out of the Stark Tower, but we came out a different door than I remember. 

 

I nod once more. “I have visions. They’re usually warn me of impending doom in my life, but usually it was if I was going to break an arm or get food poisoning.”

 

“Did you end up breaking your arm or getting sick?”

 

“That’s the point of the visions, it helps me change my fate. I’ve tried before to follow the vision to make sure it wasn’t a wild imagination.”

 

Steve nods. “What else?” I can’t tell if he believes me or not but he does seem genuinely curious.

 

“Well, this is hard to believe, but I can see ghosts and talk to them and I can control people.” I look at Steve seeing if his expression will give away what he’s thinking.  Nothing. “Trying to control people drains me so I don’t do it very often.” I give a playful smile trying to lighten the mood.

 

“Well, I can see why they’d want to talk to the dead.” Steve agrees.  “Talking to Zola or Red Skull will give Hydra an advantage.”

 

“I think they want to create a superhuman by experimenting on me.” I add.

 

“A superhuman?” Steve eyes widen in shock.

 

“Yeah, I was being injected with something. I remember one man saying how I’ll help the new world order.” I try to focus on my vision.  Steve seemed to know more about the meaning of the vision than I do.

 

“Did you see anyone else in the vision?” Steve presses.

 

I stop walking trying to focus on the vision more.  Maybe I was missing a detail?

 

“No, there wasn’t anyone else.” There’s a flicker of emotion in his eyes. Relief and sadness.  “I’m sorry, I don’t remember seeing anyone else.” I reach out resting my hand on Steve’s arm for comfort.

 

 _The room wasn’t lit, but a street light outside lit up the room enough to be able to see.  A man sits looking out the window._   _His dark hair is greasy and matted like mine. He must have been homeless as well. The room he’s in is sparse and tidy like a home in a magazine.  Swing music plays in the back ground. Off in the distance there’s the roaring of an engine from a motorcycle then it ceases._

_The man looks nervous and tense now.  His eyes show it all.  The front door creaks open. Slowly and cautiously a shield clad figure makes their way into the living room where the dark haired man sits.  There’s a clatter of metal hitting the floor._

_“Bucky?” Steve whispers in disbelief under his breathe._

“Kimi?” Steve is holding me by my shoulders keeping me from falling to the pavement. 

 

“Sorry about that.” I gather my bearings standing up straight.

 

“Was it a vision? What did you see?” Steve doesn’t release his hold on me.

 

“I can’t tell you. I suggest you go home now.”

 

“What about you?” Steve asks.

 

“What about me?” I ask in confusion.

 

“Where are you going?” Steve asks protectively.

 

“Around, I guess.” I scratch my head.  I usually slept in alleys, benches, and on cold days I went under a nearby bridge were a few other friendly, homeless people resided. 

 

“Maybe you should come home with me. That way I can make sure you’re safe from Hydra or low lives.”  Steve suggests.

 

Would going with Steve interfere with his future?

 

“By any chance, do you own a motorcycle?”


End file.
